fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nick
'''Nick(ニック Nikku): is a Rune Knight Captain and a friend of Jason Tolliver.' 'Appearance' Nick is a young boy with pink hair and black eyes. Nick wears a standard white jacket, pants, and a neckercheif as well as a brightly patterned bandanna worn tied across his forehead. Nick also has glasses that he wears on his forehead, though he rarely uses them. Nick possesses a large scar on the top of his forehead, though how he gained it is unknown. After becoming a captain, he is shown to be even taller, and now wears a scarf, a senior officer's coat with the word "justice" on it, a merit on his jacket, and a new bandanna. 'Personality' Initially, Nick was a coward and never tried to live his dream, which was to become a Rune Knight. This annoyed Jason to make him believe that he was "pretty stupid and useless...and kinda wimpy too". However, after meeting Jason, he became more confident in himself and strived to achieve his dream. He is now a polite and calm person who believes in justice and morality. 'History' Long ago when he was a child, his home was attacked by a group of bandits and his mother and father were killed. The leader of the Bandits then captured Nick and forced him to become his slave. For years he was forced to be their chore boy, until Jason one day mistakenly entered their boat and defeated all of the bandits, as well as freeing Nick and allowing him to achieve his dream of becoming a Rune Knight. 'Magic and Abilities' '''White Lightning'(白雷 Hakurai): White Lightning is a rare variation of Lightning Magic that utilizes white lightning. White Lightning is similiar if not the same as regular Lightning Magic, except that the lightning generated by this form of Magic is white and is considered "holy". This Magic has holy properties, and as such, allows them to destroy dark forces. This includes demons, as this lightning can prove to be fatal to demons. Also due to its holy properties, this Magic has healing spells unlike regular Lightning Magic, which is usually focused on destruction. It allows the user to heal allies with holy jolts of lightning. It can even resurrect the dead if used the right way. Intrestingly, when most lightning-based slayers consume this lightning, they feel as if there hearts have just been lifted and it can actually purify the dark hearts of a slayer. This applies to all slayers except Demon Slayers, who, due to their demon-like physiology, gain pain all over their body due to its holy effect. This is the perfect defense against demons and Demon Slayers alike. Despite this Magic having many healing based abilities, this Magic does not lack in offense, and intrestingly, is much more powerful than standard Lightning Magic, as a single bolt of white lightning can completly vaporize anything it touches. Despite this, this Magic has a unique ability where allies are uneffected by the destructive properties of the lightning generated by this Magic. *'White Bolt'(ホワイトボルト Howaitoboruto): Nick raises both hands in the air and creates a large sphere of white lightning to appear. He then throws it a immense speeds, vaporizing anything it touches. *'White Lightning Body': Through the use of White 'Lightning Magic, Nick is capable of transforming his own body into electricity, turning himself into a white lightning bolt, whose size can vary from mere, fast-moving sparks to large pillars of lightning. Together with the signature intangibility of Elemental Magic, which allows Nick to let physical and Magical attacks pass harmlessly through his body when he's transformed, this form also grants him some traits typical of real lightning: he's shown capable of freely moving around at high speed and to travel over long distances, rapidly appearing at his destination from places away from sight as though as he was teleporting, as well as to electrocute everything crossing his path. However Nick only seems to be able to maintain this form while in motion. *'White Lightning Eruption: Aside from coming down from the sky and being created from his body, Nick's white lightning can also be generated from the ground itself to electrocute his opponents from below. This spell possesses enough strength to lift it's target several meters in the air. *'White Thunder Bullets': Placing one of his arms a few centimeters away from the other, held outstretched, with both of his palms open, Nick creates a sphere of white lightning around his outstretched forearm, from which a barrage of small, yet destructive lightning orbs is fired towards his enemy at high speed. Such over-sized "bullets", striking in the same area, are powerful enough to produce an explosion on contact, which can engulf the target and knock them to the ground. *'White Lightning Storm': By placing his hands before him a few inches away one from the other, his palms open, Nick can generate a sphere of white electricity in the space between them, which rapidly grows larger in size. Such sphere is shown to send out lightning bolts of various size in an unpredictable pattern, making it hard to avoid them. The generated "storm" appears to remain active even after Nick has released the initial sphere, striking his foes as he stands without the need to move. *'White Lightning Punch': Nick envelops his hand in an orb of white lightning and then punches his target, thereby increasing the resulting damage. *'White Lightning Beam: '''Nick launches a very powerful beam of white lightning from his hand that can vaporize anything. *'White Lance'(白槍 ''Shiro Yari): Nick's strongest spell. He raises both of his hands in the air at his sides and generates white electricity between their open, facing palms. This is rapidly shaped into the form of a massive spear composed of lightning, which Nick proceeds to hurl at the enemy, vaporizing them from existence. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: 'Nick is quite proficent in unarmed combat, covering his limbs in his signature White Lightning and attacking his opponents with them, shocking them with each hit. '''Enchanced Strength: '''Nick has a large amount of strength, as he was able to break a metal disc with one punch. 'Trivia *Nick's appearance is based off Coby from One Piece.